farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Harland Doyle
Harkan Doyle is Jack Carver's main contact on the island Carver was washed up on. He is supposedly an undercover CIA Agent working as a doctor on the island to uncover what sort of work is going on there. Though he knows a lot about what is going on there, he does not reveal much more of his identity or reasons for being here until later on in the game. FAR Cry Insticts In Far Cry Insticts Doyle's mission is to expose Dr.Kriger's experiments to the government. In the beginning of the game he makes radio contact with Jack telling him of what's going on and he must find Val and escape from Crowe the leader of the militia on the island. He loses communications with Jack after Jack is taken by Crowe and injected with the serum that gives him special ablities. After Jack escapes he makes radio contact with Doyle and tells him what happened. Doyle tells Jack that he must hurry to Doyle saying that there are things Jack must know about the serum and he must have it removed. After directing Jack towards a medical base Jack and Doyle meet with Val in the room and. Doyle starts the surgery on Jack but when Jack wakes up sees enemies he killed but Val and Doyle are gone. Jack meets up with Val and both make it into the communications room finding out that Crowe had gone rogue and took Doyle.. Jack then heads out for Crowe and Doyle and finds Doyle on a base in the wasteland. Doyle tells Jack that Crowe injected himself with the serum but overdosed taking four times what Jack got. Jack and Crowe take an airplane to head to the volcano where Kriger's lair resides but their plane gets hit with a missile. Jack falls out of the helicopter into water but Doyle driving the helicopter crashes. Jack is able to infiltrate the base and is able to kill Crowe and have the surviving abominations turn on Krieger and kill him. Val manages to get a helicopter and extracts Jack moments before the lair explodes. Doyle is on the helicopter with an injured leg and gives Jack a case that contains unknown materials and the Jack is shown opening it and laughing. Far Cry Evolution In the game Doyle has the responsibilty of taking care of the rebels and to find the murderer of a government offical. Jack meets him again when Doyle is interrogating Kade and tells Jack his purpose for being in the town. The 3 are attacked by pirates and forced to separate and move to a new location. Jack is able to find Doyle and Kade on top of a tower. Doyle instructs Jack to find a man in a town and to recieve some information regarding the assassin. After this Doyle informs Jack that Kade ran off and Jack finds her but she is forced to run. Jack then escapes the town a meets up with Doyle to discuss thir next step. Doyle is compromised after Jack heads off and sees him being put into the back of the truck. Jack rides on top of the truck until they reach the base. Doyle runs off and tells Jack to try and sabatoge the place. When Jack does this he sees Kade again and tells him that the CIA don't trust in Doyle's ablity to solve the issue and bomb the base. The 3 run through an underground area and Jack remains behind to protect them but a soldier with a missle launcher shoots at the elevator and Doyle falls falls into the water being badly injured. Jack gets on a mini boat and get Doyle on it. Doyle tells Jack that there should be an exit and the two make it out. Jack swims Doyle to shore and tells him what injuires he is suffering from, a large group of rebels attack but Jack manages to take them out. Doyle tells Jack to find a vehicle to escape Jack refuses to leave Doyle to die and tells him to hide so he can get the vehicle. When Jack comes back he sees Doyle is missing.he uses his sensing abilities to follow Doyle's blood traces. Jack finds that his signal is being blocked and destroys the signal jammers and finds Doyle's communicator. At Semeru's main base Jack finds Doyle at the steps but Doyle is dead and becomes angry and goes after Semeru. Jack finds Semeru and the two fight but Jack loses and is thrown off the cliff. Jack manages to survives but loses his gear. He finds Semeru again and he tells him that Doyle was weeping before he killed them and called for Jack and he never came. Jack says that even though Doyle was a snake he is more of a man than Semeru will ever be. Jack tries to fight him but once again is overpowered and Jack is betrayed by Kade who stabs him. Jack loses his powers for a short time a engages Semeru in a firefight, Semeru breaks through the wall and the two fight outside. Jack once again able to use his powers finally beats Semeru and kills him by dropping him on a spike. Jack sees Kade and tells him she's sorry and had no choice and Jack instead of killing her gives her the money and opens the gates. Category:Far Cry Characters